Magestic Situations
by Anyadiva101
Summary: When the Circle comes back togeather in Dicipline. They and thier new friends find themselves in a situation that involves the Toren's. Will they be able to stop the mage?
1. The Letter preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Circle or Magic. Tamora Pierce does. I borrowed Faerena from Kuro-neko16 (a very good friends of mine) but the rest or the character's you don't recognize are my own.

* * *

**

Daja Kisubo sat in the horse drawn carriage, looking down at the letter from her sister _saati_ Sandrilene fa Toren with a small globe of light illuminating the page in front of her. She read the letter for what seemed the umpteenth time, listening to the light snores of her two students Niamara and Jorality Bancanor and the quiet grumbles of her own teacher Frostpine as he steered the stubborn horse down the trail.

_Dearest Daja,_

_I am so glad you are coming home. While It's not quite lonely here, I miss my sister _saati_ quite a bit. You know how I told you about how we added onto Discipline? Well there is a large reason for that: We have six new students here. One is Larks younger sister (believe it or not) Lamari Serreven, you'd like her a lot. She has magic in writing/poetry and her work is beautiful (Tris'd like her a lot too, don't you think?_

_Then there's my own Brother. I'm SO happy, I thought I lost him along with my parents in the smallpox epidemic, but I guess his own nursemaid took him somewhere else. Anyway his name's Carter and he's a telekinetic, which is quite useful at the table (for the boys at least they are quite lazy, except maybe for Rayne, but I'm rambling again). You can easily see that we are siblings. Oh gods I'm so happy, and I can't wait for you to meet him._

_Then there's Kurelliss Latot, she is quite feisty but she is so sweet. I'm pretty sure you will like her as well. She has the power of music. Her power is amazing. She can alter the sounds of every instrument and many of them at one time. Like this past spring equinox, at the party, she decided to turn up the tempo. It was a lot of fun, there was none of the traditional dances, and because no one could do them fast enough. I think Briar would enjoy it._

_Then there's Turret Hakor whose power resides in shape-shifting and in waking me up at five o'clock every morning. Kurelliss always gives him a piece of her mind when she hears about it (which she always does), but he never quite stops. In which case I'm always exhausted which is never a good thing because I'm in the process of teaching two students and it doesn't help when you're yawning every five seconds in the middle of their meditation. _(Daja chuckled softly at this. Turret sounded like quite the character.)

_Vereya Moriat is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met (ONE of them- you are another). Her power resides in the healing of animals. Which also enables her to talk to them, which you have to admit, is pretty neat. Unfortunately she is quite infatuated with Rayne Sheas, who picks up on it considering he's an empath. He tends to stay in the (newly added) tower, because he doesn't have such great control over it. So he randomly get's visions of him kissing himself at mealtimes, which sometimes drives him crazy. But considering that he sit's next to Vereya and she gets these feelings whenever she's near him, it get's a little tense. _

_Then there's me. I've been spending quite a bit of time out in the garden, so my hair is much lighter than it was the last time you saw me. Kurelliss is convinced my hair is borderline blonde now, but you can never really trust her with colors considering she thinks her hair is auburn when it's plainly a fiery red, but it looks good on her. And I also got taller, of which I'm really happy about. _

_Anyway, my newest student Talia fa Pamone want's to go for a walk now, but I don't trust he alone just yet, she's very small quite like I was but she's also very shy, and she's new here. And plus I don't want her to get lost (remember the time Briar got us lost because he was reading the map upside down?) But I hope to see you very soon, so you can meet all the nice people I've gotten to know while you were away._

_Love, Always, your sister _saati

_Sandrilene fa Toren_

Daja Smiled looking over the second paragraph. She was so happy for Sandry. It must be a relief to know that someone from your family was still with you even after six years of not knowing, the having them show up one day on your doorstep. Now Daja folded the letter up, looking forward to having her own family reunited once again.

"Move faster stupid horse." Frostpine's voice rose ever so slightly causing Daja to chuckle again. "When are you going to leave the poor beast alone Frostpine? It's had a rough day." Daja crawled toward the brawny dark skinned man who was shifting his hold on the reins impatiently. "And stop moving your hands so much. Do you really want the horse to get loose?" Frostpine sighed. "Your right. I just want to get back to Winding Circle." He settled his grip on the reins calming the nervous horse. "We'll be there tomarrow." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I know, but I want to have as much time as possible to clean up the mees Kirel most likely made of my forge." Daja laughed loudly, then quickly cut it off when she heard Jory stirring restlessly. "I'm sure it's a pigsty, but give the beast a rest. And yourself too. If we're going to be cleaning we want to have lots of energy." She moved back to her sleeping space, leaving Frostpine to tether the horse and do the same.

She feel asleep thinking of her family.


	2. Um Hi?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Circle or Magic. Tamora Pierce does. I borrowed Faerena from Kuro-neko16 (a very good friends of mine) but the rest or the character's you don't recognize are my own.

* * *

**

**Auuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhh I seriously hate myself right now for making you guys wait so long for an update. _Whacks herself mercilessly on the head multiple times_** **OW! Okay that kinda hurt, well here's Chapter 2 _under breath_ow **

**Chapter 2 **

**Um…Hi? **

Daja woke when the carriage hit a particularly large bump in the road. Sunlight streamed through the small window. Not hearing the sounds of the twins slumber, she looked over to their corner to see Nia sitting alone re-reading a book on architecture that Daja gave to her for her most recent birthday.

Hearing Jory's voice, Daja assumed that she sat in the front talking to Frostpine. She jumped three feet in the air when Jory squealed. "We're here! I can't believe it! At long last we are actually here!" Nia quickly threw in a book-mark to save her place and ran to look out the opening in the front of the enclosed space.

Daja attempted to do the same, but her blankets tangled around her legs, causing her to fall face-first to the floor. Luckily, her students were too excited to notice. Yanking off the blankets, she hurried to look out the window as well, a large smile flaring across her face as the familiar wall grew closer and closer.

"Frostpine!" one of the gate-guards called out in a greeting. Daja recognized him as Dedicate Flamethrower. "Hello Dedicate." Daja greeted from her position. "Well Shurri bless me. Daja Kisubo!" he exclaimed. "I dare say you have grown. Come out of that confining carriage and let me get better look at you." Daja smile and the brown haired man, and obliged, stepping out into the mid-day sunlight.

The young dedicate held her at arms length. The other guard wore the green Habit of the Earth Temple, Dedicate Glennvalley. 

"Alright that's enough Flamethrower, give me back my helper, I need to get to my forge." The Dedicate laughed deeply at the man's impatiens, and gently nudged Daja back to the carriage. "I assure you, Kirel did a perfectly good job taking care of your precious forge. You have near nothing to fear." Flamethrower waved to the carriage as it passed through the gate.

"It's the "_near_" part of that sentence that has me worried." Frostpine mumbled, focusing on the winding roads that gave Daja's home its name.

"Can we go to Discipline first?" Nia piped up from behind the seat. "Daja got a letter from Sandry saying that they added on to it. I'm really eager to see what they had done." Daja smiled at the quieter twin, whose magic resided in carpentry. "Well _I _want to see the kitchens first and meet Dedicate Gorse." Jory is a chef mage.

"I will drop you off at Dicipline first, as it is on the way to my forge, and Daja is hopping up and down so much that I fear for the horse." Frostpine laughed, and a light blush spread across Daja's cheeks.

"I too wish to see how Lark and Sandry are doing." The big man smiled at Daja who had grown on him, like a daughter. Daja smiled back, giggling in a very un-Daja like manner as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Ahead of the was a white washed stucco house, which (she was glad to see) still had a straw thatched roof. When Sandry said they added on, she wasn't kidding. There had to be at least more than two more rooms on the first and second floor, and indeed, there was now a tower protruding from the top of the building.

As they got closer and closer to Dicipline, they could hear assorted voices. A few were female and there were male voices as well, but those were mostly just laughs.

Daja hopped out of the carriage before it even came to a full stop, closely followed by two very eager students and a smiling smith mage, as they went through the gate and followed the voices to the back of the house. Turning the corner of the now very large house, they were greeted with the spectacle of a boy, not much older than Daja with curly brown hair, holding a thrashing red-head over his shoulder **(AN: No it is not Tris…yet)**.

"TURRET HAKOR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, BY THE NAME OF MILA, I PROMISE YOU, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" the red head resorted to pounding on the boy's muscular back. Apparently these two had an audience. There was a group of teens sitting against the wall of Rosethorn's work room which jutted out from the rest of the building, so that they were facing Daja and the others.

"Carr! Help her out." A girl golden-brown skin and glossy black curls managed to choke out in between laughs. "I'm not even getting close to them; I'd rather not get clobbered by Kurelliss, if you know what I mean." A boy with honey colored hair and cornflower blue eyes, folded his arms in protest.

Two girls away from him there was a boy with wavy black hair that reached his ridiculously long black eyelashes which rimmed eyes as blue as the first boys. "Fine, but at least get off of Sandry's foot! It's making my own get numb." He reached over the girls in between them and smacked the other boys ankle, making the pretty blonde girl with green eyes next to him blush.

Daja had a sneaking suspicion that the dark haired male was Rayne, the empath (hence the reason why he felt his foot going numb when no one was on it), the black haired girl Lamari (she looks too much like Lark not to be), the blushing blonde Vereya, the dark blonde boy Carter (Sandry's brother), and the relieved looking girl…Sandry? Wow, she really did change. Her hair was longer, worn down (not in the two braids she parted from Daja in) and the same honey color as Carter's, and her cornflower blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

Her cream colored dress fell just below her knees, and the sleeves were short, exposing lightly tanned arms and legs, one ankle hidden under the male version of her.

"Sorry San," he apologized, rising a little so his sister could take her foot back. "It's quite alright. But did you forget that you don't have to get 'clobbered by Kurelliss' in order to save her?" he looked a little clueless, resulting in Sandry sighing in exasperation. "You mean you forgot you are a Telekinetic _again_?" she laughed at her brother. "Oh, don't take it personally Sandry; he's been forgetting a lot of things lately, like the fact that he was supposed to help me out at the forge last night. Remember? You were supposed to put some bars in the fire for me and give me the tools I needed?" a tall fair-haired young man came from around the other side of the house.

"Kirel? Shouldn't you be at the forge?" Sandry questioned the good looking smith. "I got Dedicate Heatseeker to watch over it for a little while. He's a lot more responsible than me." He explained sitting down next to Lark who just came out with a chair and her knitting.

"I guess I really have to start worrying now." Frostpine grumbled just lous enough for Daja to hear, causing her to burst out laughing. "Hello? Who's there?" Lark questioned. It was then that Jory, for some really strange and odd reason decided to shove Nia just enough for her to fall into view.

"Um…" Nia glanced at her teacher. "…Hi?"


	3. Of Starlit Skies and Randomness

**Heya Peoplz, I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update, but my world is really crazy right now. My Grandpa is living with us due to the fact that he had heart surgery so my mom would feel better if he was here, so he's here, my brother and sister-in-law came here from Israel and we are expecting the rest of my borther (a total of three more) to be coming in very soon as well. On top of that, School sux and my teacher's are bombarding me w/ HW being that this is my last year in high school so yeah. Like I said I'm really sorry. The beginning of this chapter is a recycle from one I started a while back. EnjoyJ**

**Once again I do not own Circle of Magic, no matter how much I really wish I did. Although I do own all the character's you probably don't recognize.**

**AN**: _Sorry, I know it's short, but so has my length of free time._

Briar Moss looked out the window of the carriage. The dark night sky was sprinkled with diamond-like stars. The soft sound of his two students breathing told him they were asleep. 12 year old Evvy often woke in the middle of the night, complaining that she was hungry, as she often was. But thankfully, she hadn't yet.

Then there was 13 year old Darion. He wasn't a street rat like Briar and Evvy, but he was an orphan like he and two of his foster sisters, Sandry and Daja. Evvy was basically abandoned like his third and final foster sister Tris, who was moved from relative to relative just because she couldn't control her powers over the weather and they found it frightening.

At the moment he was headed back to his home in Winding Circle Temple in Emelan, a cottage known as Discipline. He was too excited to sleep he missed his foster family and couldn't wait to see them again.

Tris (Trisana Chandler) always got angry so easily, one could become addicted to teasing her. Daja (Daja Kisubo) was always cool-headed no matter how much time she spent in the forge. Sandry (Lady Sandrilene fa Toren) was someone who just grew on a person. She always stood up for what she believed in even if she stood alone. She may have been born with the title of "lady" but sure wished she hadn't. She didn't like being treated differently than others.

Then there was his foster mother Lark, Sandry's teacher who loved everyone for who they were and was very understanding. Unlike Briar's own teacher and second foster mother Rosethorn; her name said it all. Rosethorn may have been pretty but her tongue was sharp and quick to lash out. She had an even shorter temper than Tris. He sighed, he really missed Tris' hot-headedness, Daja's grounded attitude, and Sandry's spunk.

He had heard of their students but had never met them. Daja had two students (twins) a cook mage and a carpenter mage. The three of them were on their way to, or already at, Discipline. Sandry and Tris each had two students as well; Sandry was the teacher of a dance mage and a beauty mage, and Tris had a student older than her with a mix of glass and lightning magic and a student a year younger than Darion who had magic in art.

With nothing better to do Briar stood up and walked to the front of the carriage gently he took the reins from an exhausted Rosethorn and sent her to the back to get some rest.

They were nearly home. Just about a half an hour, that was it. Just half an hour and he'd be able to see his foster family again.

"Sandry, don't you think we should at least try to get some sleep?" Daja propped herself up on her elbows.

"No! I already told you I can feel him getting closer and closer with every passing second." Sandry told the dark skinned girl sharply.

"Well how do we know that Briar won't show up until tomorrow?" she questioned.

"It already is tomorrow. Besides, he will be coming soon. I can just I feel it. He'll be here very soon." She was staring out the window. Every one of Discipline's residents, who were present, had fallen asleep in the main room while getting to know each other.

"Alright, Sandry. Have it your way. But why do you feel him getting closer and not me?" Sandry looked at her puzzled.

"You can't?" Daja shook her head in answer.

"I don't know why you can feel him." Daja said with a stifled yawn. Sandry shrugged and turned back to the window. A couple minutes later her blue eyes went wide and a smile bright enough to light up the whole room spread across her face.

"He's here!" she whisper-yelled to Daja who jumped up and ran to join her at the window. A smile as big as Sandry's spread across her face. They ran to the door to greet the sleepy bunch that was now leaving the carriage.

Reaching him first, Sandry threw her arms around Briar's neck. Returning it gently, he sent a telepathic message to the two of them: Are they all asleep inside? As she nodded in response Daja gave him a brief hug.

Still smiling, Sandry spoke to the group quietly. "Come inside, it's a bit chilly out here." She led the way through the door, stopping the group before the crowd of sleeping teenagers. Turning she whispered "Come, I'll show you to your rooms. You have the option of joining the young adults in here." She turned and led them down a hallway that hadn't been there before the renovations. Coming to three doors, she opened each of them and in turn invited Briar, Darion, and Evvy to choose a room for themselves. When that was taken care of she turned to Rosethorn. "We didn't bother your workroom, and we did all the weeding for you while you were away." Briar snickered a little when Rosethorn surprised Sandry with a hug as he came out of his room.

"Thank you Sandry." A small smile graced Rosethorn's slightly aged face.

After she disappeared into her workroom, Sandry turned to Briar. "What did you do to her?" He just shrugged.

"I guess she just needed a break. I think I'll sleep in my room considering I don't want to give anyone a heart attack. It'll be like 'Oh my goodness! Who are you and what do you want?' then I'll be like 'I lived here than ran off with my teacher than randomly came back in the middle of night, very sleepy and randomly decided to sleep on the floor'" Sandry burst out laughing then quickly covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Alright, you go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." She shot another one of her smiles at him before he turned around, reentered his room, and then closed the door behind him.


End file.
